Plants vs. Zombies: Waves Across The World
Plants vs. Zombies: Waves Across The World is the 4th game in the franchise, after The Century Gate and before The Final War. It is the game that has lots of levels, zombies, and bosses. It takes place in the PvZ setting, and it revolves the player traveling around the world, doing tasks to get rid of zombies, and finding secrets along the way. It has all of the mission settings from PvZH. Story One day, you are defending off the zombie horde, when Crazy Dave shows you his latest purchase, a hot air balloon! You go in it, but it's not just a average hot air balloon, the hot air balloon can take you anywhere in a minute or more. Your first stop is the Sharkbite Shores Amusement Park, have fun! Gameplay '''KICK ZOMBUTT!-'''Play alone, do quests, show your friends, or play with your pet...if it's not a zombie. '''TEST SUBJECTION!-'''Test out worked on plants in battle, and if you want, you can keep them! Testing them may or may not fill up your balloon fuel. '''CREATE-A-LEVEL!-'''Pick the tile, the background, the name, and the best part, the zombies. You can even create your OWN plant using plant assets! '''SMACKDOWN!-'''Exclusive to the RamenCup is showdown! Face-to-face with people around the world, beat them, and get balloon fuel, but train hard, because losing takes away your fuel by just a tad. Crazy Dave's Balloon Twiddiedinkies Crazy Dave now owns a shop in the hot air balloon, where you can buy things from him, such as more fuel (which he should've just put in the first place), Banana Bombs, more abilities, and sprouts for Zen Garden. Features '''Jukebox-'''Play your favorite tunes while defeating pesky zombugs. Add a URL to the jukebox from YouTube, and it'll play your song! '''Daily Quest-'''Do the daily quest to earn gems, coins, or diamonds. You may also earn a sprout for Zen Garden '''Zen Garden-'''A feature which allows you to boost up your plants powers, and give them plant food. '''Abilities-'''New to PvZ, abilities! Play this on a plant or zombie, and it does a mysterious effect! You can only hold 3 however. '''Premiums-'''Plants can be premium as well. They cost lesser than normal, and some cost gems and even fuel to get. Worlds '''Sharkbite Shores Amusement Park-'''This place is known for its wacky rides, yet mysterious cases. This time, you try to stop a zombie invasion from ruining the amusement park. The worst thing that can happen is destroying the cotton candy stands! '''Crushing Junkyard-'''After fleeing the zombies away from the park, you travel to find that they migrated to the junkyard to upgrade! You're the only hope to defeat the zombies from upgrading, just don't get smooshed on the way there! '''Funny Sun Water Park-'''After a long time of defeating zombies, you decide to go to the greatest water park in the world, only to find that Brain Freeze is at it again! Freezing the waterpark, your job is to defrost it and, the best part, have a relaxing swim! '''Z-Tech Laboratories-'''You are flying in your comfy air balloon, when you see the Z-Tech Laboratories building. When you go down, you hear Zomboss planning to make robot zombies to do his bidding. It's up to you to defeat the androids, and defeat the gigantic secret that Zomboss has in store. '''Sir Zombton's Mansion-'''Being the curious ones you are, you decide to go to a ancient mansion. However, this mansion holds such a dark secret that will make you never, ever, come back. '''Baboon Beach-'''Ah....the beach. A good day to play volleyball, sit on a chair, or just get in the water, but butt kicking is more important then any of that. '''Panic Disco-'''Electric Boogaloo is back, and disco deadlier than ever! You must defeat his posse of dancers and foil his plans to to invade the disco. more coming soon! Plants All plants from the games will return, along with new ones! Trivia *This was originally a different game, but was deleted *The line "kick some zombutt" was inspired by TheFandomBoy.